Matt's alive - Coverup
by Pinklover98
Summary: What happens when team one get called to a hot call where someone who is thought to be dead, isn't?


Matt's alive - Coverup

**Authors note: This is another one shot that was requested by Princess135656 so I can't really take credit for the ideas or the title for this, only the writing :) hope this is what you wanted Princess135656 :) enjoy**

"Team one hot call! Gear up! Shoots fired in an abandoned warehouse. Sending you the details now!" Shouts Sally. After a quiet week, team one were glad to finally have a hot call.

"Spike, Lou, see if you can get the CCTV cameras in there up and running, Jules, Sam, alpha team, wordy, you and I will be bravo, Ed sierra one." Sarge calls as they arrive at the scene. There's a chorus of 'copy that's' and everyone gets what they need out of the SUVs as Ed gets into position and Spike and Lou get to work on the CCTV cameras.  
"We've got eyes in." Spike says as two shoots are fired from inside the building. "There are three guys down, the third was just shot. Subject on the move, heading out the back door and towards an alley. I've lost sight."  
"Sam, Jules follow the subject, Wordy lets get inside." Shouts Sarge. Sam and Jules run around the building and follow the guy into an alley.  
"Jules cut him off on the other side." Sam orders  
"Copy." Jules says and runs around to the other side of the alley. Sam continues to run down the alley until an arm encircles his waist, a hand is put over his mouth and he is pulled into the shadows behind a big rubbish dump.  
"Don't say a word." The person holding Sam whispers and Sam nods but tries to break free of the mans arms as he takes Sam's earpiece out and throws it to the floor before doing the same with his phone. "Don't even think about it Sammy, it won't help, this is for your own good." Sam struggles and eventually pulls one of his arms free and pulls the mans hand away from his mouth and turns around.  
"Who are - Matt?" Sam whispers and Matt nods. For a moment Sam couldn't move, couldn't speak. Standing before him was his best friend, his brother who he had shot and killed all those years ago. "But how you're, you're dead."  
"I'm so sorry Sammy. We had to fake my death." Matt whispers  
"We? Who's we?" Sam asks  
"The general and I. The guys I shot inside the warehouse, they're military but they're dirty, I found out that they were smuggling weapons into the country and that's why they wanted me dead so the general and I faked my death. I'll explain some more to you later. Now ssh."  
"Sam? Sam are you there? Did you get him?" Jules shouts running down the alley. "Sam!"  
"Jules what's going on?" Ed asks over the radio  
"Sam's gone. One minute he was here and telling me to run round the other side and cut the guy off, the next he's just...gone." Jules replies. Sam struggles again as Matt puts his hand over Sam's mouth again as Sam tries to call out to Jules. Matt starts to slowly inch backwards, pulling Sam with him.  
"Guys the men inside the warehouse are Colonel Coby, Sergeant William and Colonel Stevens; all military. I ran facial rec. on the subject and his name is Matthew Bennett." Say Spike  
"That's impossible Spike, are you sure?" Jules asks  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Matthew Bennett is the name of Sam's friend who died in Afghanistan." Jules says  
"Are you sure Jules?" Asks Greg and Jules nods even though he can't see her.  
"Positive." She replies as Matt pulls Sam further and further away until they reach a van a few meters away from re alley. He pushes Sam into the back of the van and gets into the front and drives off. Jules runs back down the alley as the van speed off.  
"Subject in a black van, Sam could be inside. License plate ADUQ 163." Jules shouts down the radio.

"Matt come on, just tell me what's going on. I can help. Matt please. At least tell me where we're going." Sam pleads almost half an hour later as Matt drives on.  
"We'll be there soon, just please Sammy, stop asking so many questions. I'll explain everything when we get there." Matt says  
"Matt where is there?" Sam asks  
"Sam. Look we're here so you can stop asking questions. I'll take you up to my motel room and I'll tell you everything. I promise. Just trust me Sam, do you trust me?" Matt asks turning and looking back at Sam who nods.  
"Of course but I need to tell my team that I'm ok, that I'm safe because they will be looking for us." Sam says and Matt shakes his head.  
"You're not going to be safe if you're not with me! I'm the one keeping you safe! As soon as I let you go back to them you won't be. For all I know there could be other dirty military Sergeants and Colonels out there, not just the three I shot. They could be watching us. They could have bugged your phone somehow which is why I left it at the scene. Now lets go." Matt says and gets out of the van and opens the door for Sam to get out.

Once in the motel room, Sam takes a seat on the sofa and Matt sits on the bed.  
"Matt," Sam starts but Matt cuts him off.  
"Now I'll tell you what's going on. Back when we were in Afghanistan I stumbled upon three men, the men that I shot today, they, like I told you earlier, have been smuggling weapons into the country. When I found out I immediately told your dad. We came up with a plan that we would fake my death to protect me from them coming after me. Sammy I hated having to lie from you, even if it wasn't me exactly. You're like my brother Sam and I would never ever do anything to hurt you which is why we're here now and I'm protecting you. You'll come back to the base with me because there is still one more person out there that I know of. Colonel Stanton, remember him? He use to, still does actually, help run the base, he's the one telling the men that I shot what to do. I heard the men talking before I shot them, they were talking about coming after you. The only explanation for that that I can think of is because they somehow know I faked my death and think that I told you about it and the smuggling but I can't be sure."  
"So some guys thought you were dead and now they think you're alive. They think that you told me about everything. Am I right?" Sam asks and Matt nods  
"In short, yes." Matt says "Sam I'm so so sorry."  
"Mattie, stop apologising, it's not your fault, you are not the one to blame for this." Sam says sitting down beside Matt. "This is not your fault, you hear me? Not your fault." Suddenly sirens could be heard from outside the motel.  
"Matthew Bennett this is Sergeant Greg Parker with the police strategic response unit. Please come out of the room with room with your hands where we can see them." Sarge shouts.  
"No, no no no. This can't be happening. No Sam I can't go to jail. Sam no. Please please you have to help me." Matt cries running his hands through his hair and pacing the room.  
"Matthew Bennett, come out with your hands where we can see them." Ed shouts banging on the door. Sam gets up and walks towards the door.  
"Sam no. Don't. Don't let them in." Matt says panicking.  
"Buddy it's ok, they can help us. Everything's going to be ok." Sam says and opens the door. "Put your guns down." He orders the team. "Do it. Matt's in a fragile state, he doesn't want to go to jail, he's just trying to protect me." He says.  
"Sam come on, you need to come with us." Wordy says and starts to pull Sam away.  
"No! No I'm not leaving Matt." Sam shouts and pulls back.  
"Sam just..." Ed starts but is cut off by Matt.  
"Sammy no! No you can't let them take me. I'm trapped. They're going to kill me. This is all my fault. If I hadn't faked my death you would be safe. I wouldn't have to be trying to protect you. I shouldn't have lied to you and now I have to live with it for the rest of my life." Matt cries, clearly upset by the events of the day and the thoughts that he's putting Sam in danger, he picks up the discarded gun from earlier and holds it to his head.  
"Matt you don't need to do this just slow it down a little." Ed says beginning to negotiate.  
"Ed let me. Please, he's my brother, I can help him." Sam pleads  
"Give him a shot Eddie." Greg says and Ed nods and indicates for Sam to move a little closer.  
"Matt? Hey Mattie look at me. This is not your fault. No one is going to hurt you, no one ok? I promise you. We're going to work through this together." Sam says inching closer.  
"Sam don't move any closer." Ed orders but Sam ignores him and keep moving towards his 'brother'.  
"I'm going to do everything I can for you not to go to jail buddy but you've got to put the gun down and listen to me." Sam says and Matt shakes his head and starts to cry.  
"I can't Sam, I just can't. I can't do it anymore. I can't deal with the nightmares that torment me every time I close my eyes." Matt whispers. "I can't live with the fact that I lied to you."  
"You didn't lie to me. You didn't. Look we can go and see a therapist, we can talk, we can work things out, get the man responsible for all this out away. Matt just, just put the gun down. Put it down Matt." Sam says as Matt slowly starts to lower the gun and Sam moves forward so that when the gun is fully down, he is close enough for Matt to collapse into his open arms.  
"Everything's going to be ok." Sam says holding his 'brother' close to him. "Get my dad on the phone Ed, he can explain everything." Sam says to Ed who nods and takes the gun off Matt and follows the team back towards the SUVs.

"Everything's sorted, Matt is free to go under your supervision. The general explained everything. Those guys were coming after you and Matt and what Matt did has been noted as self defence. You've got the rest of the week off." Ed says coming up to Sam and Matt later that day.  
"Thanks Ed." Sam says "Come on Mattie, lets get you back to my place." Sam says and Matt follows him to the SUV and they drive back to Sam's apartment.

**AN: Please review :)**


End file.
